The present invention relates to an absorptive article such as a sanitary napkin, a pantiliner, or an incontinence pad for absorbing menstrual blood, vaginal discharge, or the like and, specifically, relates to an absorptive article having hip-holding flaps that can be optionally adjusted in size.
Absorptive articles, such as sanitary napkins, pantiliners, vaginal discharge sheets, and incontinence pads, conventionally known are those each having a liquid-impermeable bottom sheet of a polyethylene sheet, a polyethylene laminated nonwoven fabric, or the like, a liquid-permeable top sheet of a nonwoven fabric, a porous plastic sheet, or the like, and an absorber composed of cotton-like pulp or the like interposed therebetween.
In this kind of absorptive article, as disclosed in the following Patent Documents JP-A-200-189459 and JP-A-2006-34495, a hip-holding flap composed of a top material, a bottom material, and an absorber layer interposed therebetween is formed for preventing leakage from the buttock area.